slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Priest; Spiritualman
PRIEST = SPIRITUALMAN > "DUHOVNIK" "SVIAČENIK" Slovianski selected the obvious "winner" from among the Slavic words for "PRIEST" = "sviačenik" But is this the best, most understandable choice? It still leaves Czechs, Poles, Slovaks and Slovenians with a word that is not part of their active languages. ON THE OTHER HAND, what is a priest? A priest is a "spiritual" person. The word "spiritual" is common to EVERY Slavic language - either as "duhovi" or "duhovni". For this reason, DUHOVNIK is noted here as first in line for "PRIEST" or "SPIRITUALMAN" What do you think? --Steevenusx 06:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- * russian = священник, духовный * belarussian = святар; духоўны * ukrainian = священик; духовний * polish = ksiądz; duchowy * czech = kněz; duchovní * slovak = kňaz; duchovný * slovene = duhovnik; duhovni * croatian = svećenik; duhovni * bosnian = svećenik; duhovni * serbian = свештеник; духовни * macedonian = свештеник; духовна * bulgarian = свещеник; духовен * slovio = sviasxnik; duhju * slovianski = sviačennik; duhovni ---- *RU: священник *BY: святар *UA: священик *PL: ksiądz *CZ: kněz *SK: kňaz *SL: duhovnik *HR: svećenik *BS: svećenik *SR: свештеник *MK: свештеник *BG: свещеник ---- *– sveštenik: 1.167 votes (21 mln. speakers) *– svetenik: 0.333 votes (9 mln. speakers) :*TOTAL VOTES: 1.5 votes 30 mln speakers *– svjaščennik: 1 votes (145 mln. speakers) *– svjaščenik: 0.5 votes (47 mln. speakers) :*TOTAL VOTES: 1.5 192 mln speakers *– svjatar: 0.5 votes (9 mln. speakers) *– ksjandz: 1 votes (50 mln. speakers) *– knez: 0.5 votes (12 mln. speakers) *– knjaz: 0.5 votes (6 mln. speakers) *– duhovnik: 0.5 votes (2 mln. speakers) ---- KOMENTARI: It seems, sviati ''is common word for "holy", so I believe there will be no problem. However, ''duhovnik ''is also good. Moraczewski 09:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Andrej - 2 items: '''1.' I originally spelled the "S" word with one "N" as you have done. However, I changed it to two "N's" because that is how Slovianski spelled this word in its "steen" website dictionary. The single "N" seems more appropriate. Only RUSSIAN spells this word with two "N's". Your thoughts? 2. '''I have been using the "-ja" spellings in those instances where -ia- come together. Originally, I preferred the "-ia- convention, but I have been getting more and more feedback that Slavic speakers prefer the "-ja-" format. ''What are your thoughts?''' Steevenusx 15:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) 1. I believe two n's in current Slovianski dictionary are result of my mistakes. However, in some cases I prefer two n's - in case of n-root + n-sufiix, like in something like ''divan ''- ''divannij. 2. No matter what to choose ia/ja, in the dictionary we should stick to one orthography only, otherwise it will be a mess. And if it is ja, there is no logic to keep iu, iu will become ju, and ie will apparently become je, and it will be again lots of apostrophes. Moraczewski 20:06, May 29, 2010 (UTC)